


Universal Facts and Chocolate-marshmallow Donuts

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Episode AU: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Gen, Gen Fic, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Mercedes Jones, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Warbler Sam Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted under different title. AU of NBK where Sam is a Warbler, Kurt has car trouble, and Mercedes comes to help him out. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Facts and Chocolate-marshmallow Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

It’s a universal fact putting the flamboyant, openly gay boy with a bunch of straight boys is never a good idea, Mercedes knows. It leads to him devising ill-thought plans to spy on a nearby private school, getting stuck when his car refuses to start, and texting her for a rescue mission.

As grateful as she is for Mr Schue starting the Glee club, things like this really make her question whether he should even be teaching.

Spotting Dalton, she pulls in, finds the visitor’s section, and parks next to Kurt’s car. Looking around, she feels a twinge of irritation when she doesn’t see Kurt anywhere.

Getting her cell phone out, a knock on the window startles her, and she turns to glare.

The knocker is a bright-blond boy in a suit with green eyes and an apologetic, dorky smile.

She rolls her window down. “Yes?”

“Miss Mercedes Jones? Kurt asked me to take you to our cafeteria. He insisted you’d love a fresh, uh, he used a fancy French name, we just call them chocolate-marshmallow donuts.”

Nodding, she opens her door. “That’d be nice, thank you.”

After she locks her car and pockets the keys, he offers his hand. “I’m Sam. Sam, I am. But I don’t like green eggs and ham.”

Instead of shaking his hand, she bursts out laughing. When she finally gets herself under control, she looks at him and shakes her head. “You did not just seriously say that?”

He shrugs, and they head inside. “First step to getting a girlfriend: Try my impressions out on every girl I meet. Which, going to an all-boys school, is a little hard.”

“I can imagine,” she says. “You do know that wasn’t an impression, right? Not that I’m telling you how to go about with your crazy scheme to get girls, just a little helpful advice.”

“Well, first of all, I just want one girl.” He opens a door for her. “And second, do you like sci-fi? Or Sean Connery movies?”

“I’m more of an indie Romantic drama type girl,” she answers.

Obviously, the key word is ‘girl’, and her status as one means he’s going to keep trying. “I can do Christopher Walken. Or I can wow you with my mastery of Na’vi.”

Mercedes simply looks at him.

“Avatar?”

She shakes her head, and he sighs. “Okay, no problem. Every Saturday, the Warblers, we’re Dalton’s glee club, go to the old cinema house in Lima. You and Kurt could come, and I could try my impressions on you afterwards?”

“Sounds like fun,” she says. “I’ll see if Kurt’s up for it. Thank you, by the way, for taking care of him.”

“No problem,” he says.

She spots Kurt and waves.

“Uh, you know, even if Kurt doesn’t want to come, your invitation still stands.”

“Thank you,” she says.

Reaching over, she hugs Kurt. “Hey, boo. Make some friends?”

“It’s amazing here,” Kurt tells her with a bright smile. After thanking Sam, he grabs her hand. “And their food is to die for. You have to try…”


End file.
